extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Hungary
Tengri (600-1000) Catholic (1000-1526) Secular (1918-present) |capital = Tambov (302) (600-760) Bratslav (1943) (760-897) Pest (153) (897-1526, 1918-present) |culture = Hungarian (Oghur)|tech_group = Western Nomad (600-750) Nomad (750-900) Eastern (900-1526) Western (1918-present) |government = Steppe Nomad (600-900) Feudal Monarchy (900-1526) Constitutional Republic (1918-March 20 1919, August 1-August 5 1919, August 23-February 28 1920, October 16-December 20 1944, 1946-1949) Constitutional Monarchy (August 6-22 1919, 1920-October 15 1944, December 21-1946) Socialist Republic (March 21-July 31 1919, 1949-1989) Presidential Republic (1989-present) |tag = HUN|rank = Kingdom|development = 159 (Present Day) }} Hungary is a European country that is located in the Carpathian Basin. However, from 600-897, Hungary is a Tengri Steppe Horde located in Russia and Ukraine. After settling down in the Carpathian Basin, the Hungarians established their permanent homeland in the region. Hungary is playable from 600 to 1526, and in 1526 the nation is conquered by the Ottomans under Suleiman the Magnificent. Hungary is then absorbed into Austria after the eventual Ottoman withdrawal from the region. Post WW1, Béla Kun, and WW2 After World War One, Hungary is broken apart from Austria, and becomes an independent nation. The newly established nation is not stable and will eventually have a failed Bolshevik Revolution led by Béla Kun (March 21-July 31 1919). During WW2, Hungary will join the Axis, and will annex Transylvania from Romania via the Second Vienna Award. After the defeat of the Axis in 1945, Hungary is occupied by the Soviet Union, and was made a puppet state within the Soviets' sphere of influence. In 1989 the Communist rule over the Hungarians is dismantled, and the country reestablishes its independence and will eventually join the European Union in 2004. See also: Austria, Poland, Ottomans, Czechoslovakia, Slovakia, Romania, Germany, Soviet Union, Transylvania, Yugoslavia, Croatia, Serbia, Ukraine, Huns, Tengri Strategy Present Day Hungary is a bit of a small nation. EVERY Bordering nation is in the European Union apart from Ukraine and Serbia so declare war on them once Russia declares war so they are very weak. Be quick occupying their provinces because Russia is quick but they can't take your occupied provinces so you should be fine with that.Then leave the EU so you can declare war on EU nations. Once you have left the EU attack one '''of the Balkan states after the other or attack Slovakia, Poland, Belarus and the Baltics. But be '''CAREFUL always check the target's alliances because if a country is allied to Germany, Italy or France it will be the end of you. Then you can invade Russia but avoid the Russian army. Using that method you can invade other big nations such as United States, China, France, Germany, Brazil and Italy. You might not take all of the provinces but later down the line once you've conquered most of the minor nations you should be able to conquer the present day great powers and the minor nations that are left. Hungarian Ideas and Traditions # +20% Cavalry Combat Ability # +5% Army Morale Recovery Speed Ideas: # A Renaissance Prince: -1 National Unrest # Bulwark of Christianity: +20% National Manpower Modifier # Found the Black Army: +5% Discipline # Reformed Coinage: +10% National Tax Modifier # Curtail the Freedom of the Peasantry: +10% Production Efficiency # Strengthen the Towns: +25% Domestic Trade Power # Create the Estates General: Negative Religious Tolerance No Longer Gives Any Penalties Ambitions: # +1 Leader(s) without Upkeep Category:Countries Category:Hungarian countries Category:Oghur countries Category:European countries Category:Tengri countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western Nomadic countries Category:Nomadic countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Western countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Axis (WW2) Category:Soviet Union Category:European Union Category:Present Day Category:Presidential Republics Category:Steppe Nomads Category:Feudal Monarchies Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Socialist Republics Category:NATO